Captive
by thrufirewithoutaburn
Summary: After only a month as High King, Peter Pevensie finds himself at the brink of war with Calormen. But, after his brother brings him a Calormene woman as a tribute, King Peter realizes that all may not be lost after all.
1. Chapter 1

As a pair of cool hands drug her along the stone floor, Ellie felt each and every inch of her skin aching with pain and desire to be free.

"Open the doors," the voice of her captor called.

Shoved to her feet as the wide doors opened, she ceased struggling for long enough to see a great, sprawling hall before her.

"You're back already, Ed?" a voice said from the throne at the top of the room.

Ellie, walking behind the boy in chain mail and armor, fought against her captor. The young, black-haired boy dressed up in chain mail and armor walked before her, the so-called leader of the brigade that stole her from Calormene soldiers.

"Just a brief skirmish from the edge of Archenland that needed taking care of. Nothing to worry about."

Peter nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back safely."

They approached the throne, and Ellie saw the two young men- for they were nothing more than that- embrace. For a few long moments, they spoke politics and the home front with each other, ignoring another presence in the room until a deep voice behind the captive cleared his throat.

"What-"

The Kings turned, and Edmund looked almost surprised at the reminder of the girl he single handedly drug over Archenland. His man, who held grip on Ellie's arm tossed her roughly, throwing her to her knees on the cold, unfeeling floor.

"And we brought you back a present, Pete," the younger said to the older.

Defiantly, Ellie averted her eyes, looking at no one; her chin tilted up, and she gulped. The girl knew full well, even without mirror or anyone's word, that she looked like the White Witch had run her over twice. But she couldn't allow herself to care. She refused to give these Kings any reason to think her weak.

"What is this?"

Outrage colored his tone. The other spluttered and took a step back.

"We-We found her- Calormene caravan-I thought-" the boy stammered as the older drug him away by the arm.

Ellie watched them from the corner of her eye, watching as the older ducked his head and attempted to keep their conversation private.

"Edmund, you know better-"

The other cut in.

"Peter, she was the only woman, and bound and gagged in the back of a cart. You don't think she could be of some use-?"

"No. I don't, Ed. Capturing-"

He shook his head.

"No, Edmund. No."

The younger refused to give up, something that caught Peter almost off guard.

"But what if she is a noble woman and we could-?"

Giving his brother a look, he held out his hands.

"Send her home."

Edmund sighed and looked at his hands.

"Peter, she's a tribute. Old Narnian tradition-"

Peter let the shock that registered in his entire body cover his face.

"A tribute?"

Rolling his eyes, Edmund nodded.

"Yes. It's where you-"

Nearly stomping his feet, Peter ground his teeth.

"I know what a tribute is, Ed. I just can't believe you would-"

The words nearly choked him. Taking a girl, using her, and then throwing her away for some old Narnian tradition disgusted him. And the fact that Edmund could even suggest it disgusted him even more.

"But, Peter, what would-"

A shadow crossed over Peter's face and he felt his hand clench itself tightly.

"We are not in the business of taking prisoners of war, Edm-"

A wry smile cutting across her face, Ellie chuckled dryly to herself. Completely unaware of Edmund's ideas for her, her biggest concern was King Peter's last words.

"Is that what this is? A war?"

Both kings' heads snapped to the girl on the floor. She looked at each of them for a brief moment before chuckling and turning her face away with a shake of her head.

"War is what we're trying to avoid," the High King said diplomatically.

The younger piped in,

"If we can."

Unbeknownst to the girl on her knees, Peter Pevensie gave his brother a sharp look.

"Edmund-" he began, his voice dangerously low and bordering on a growl.

Taking it as his cue to leave before the yelling started, Edmund took his men and left. After a painful silence following the great hall's door slamming, Ellie heard the sound of feet striding across the stone floor. Picking a spot on the tapestry on one of the walls, she pretended to suddenly become massively interested in it, making certain she looked away from the High King.

"You can look at me," he said, bending down to get to her eye level.

Grinding her teeth, she continued to look away.

"Do you want to tell me what has happened?" he asked.

He received silence as a response. The High King, a mere month into his time as ruler of all Narnia, struggled with what to do next. Taking his impulses, he sat on one of the steps that led up to the thrones and sighed. Now, at true eye level with her, he spoke again as he patted the space beside him.

"Sit beside me?" he asked, dropping the formality of his usual kingly speech.

Holding up her hands, she motioned to the bindings that kept her captive.

"Ah. I see," Peter said.

Without another word or a moment for Ellie to react, he swung his sword from his sheath and through the ropes that held her wrists.

"Better?" he asked.

Gingerly, the girl rubbed her wrists and stood to her full height. Peter allowed himself to take in the complete sight of her and shook his head at Edmund's stupidity. No Calormene Nobility would ever dress themselves in the rags the girl wore. The idea that they could pull any information from the girl was moot at that point. He reasoned that she could only be a gypsy or a court dancer, at the most.

But, with a shock that nearly knocked the air from his breast, Peter realized that- without any question in his mind- she was easily the most beautiful being he ever beheld. Her rich skin, a staple of Carolmene women, starkly contrasted her raven curls that framed her beaten face. Though a bit larger in stature than his sisters or the Narnians, her figure shone through the ripped, nearly destroyed dress she wore. Her green eyes shimmered, but she hid them from him by constantly looking down. Again, he offered her the place beside him. Uneasily, she took it, but carefully chose to stay out of his arm's reach.

"Did my men do that to you?" Peter asked, nodding to the cuts and bruises that covered her.

Her eyes sliding closed as she tried to rub out her wrists, she shook her head.

"No, your majesty."

Without a word, he slid closer to her and picked up one of her hands. Opening her eyes, she tried to tug it away.

"It'll hurt less if you stop fidgetting," he said, looking up at her from under his eyelids.

Tensing up at his contact, she allowed him to look at the wounds.

"My sisters should take a look at this," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

She wrenched her hand from his grasp and looked at him.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

Peter stood and looked down at her.

"Well, for now, healing those injuries of yours before they can get any worse."

Standing and looking at the King, she asked,

"And after that?"

He shrugged.

"Wonderful question, m'lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are! Chapter two! Please read and review! I am so excited about this story and really want to keep writing it!**

**

* * *

**

The pair walked through the halls of Cair Paravel in silence. Subjects parted for the two, all bowing or nodding their heads in recognition of their High King. Any question of the way he treated their captive was kept silent, and Peter appreciated it. When they finally reached the door of the Library, where Lucy and Susan spent most hours of the day, he rapped his knuckles on the tall oaken structure three times.

"Lu? Susan?" He called, praying they would answer.

Anxiety filled him. He held a wilting girl by the arm, her strength not even great enough to hold her self up, though she tried with all her might.

"Lu? Susan?" Peter called again, his voice colored with desperation.

A pair of light voices responded.

"Come in."

Swinging the entrance open, Peter lead the Calormene captive in with him. Looking around, she saw a study filled to the brim with books and papers. The two Queens of Narnia- Lucy the Valiant and Susan the Gentle, she remembered- sat at a large desk in the center of the room, completely engulfed in their work. Peter cleared his throat, at which the two young women looked up. Immediately, they rose and rushed over to the young girl. A type of nervous energy filled the room, and instantly the Queens reacted to the sight before them.

"What is your name?" Lucy asked.

Fighting pain, she muttered her answer through her teeth.

"Elina of Calormen. Most call me Ellie."

It took her a moment to grind the words out. Susan grasped the invalid's hands as Lucy began inspecting her injuries.

"Calormen?" Lucy piped up.

Brushing her away, Susan guided Elina away.

"Come, sit over here."

The two queens looked at the girl. Her dress barely hung on her body, threadbare and ripped in an uncountable number of places, and she hardly held the strength to keep her eyes open.

"Lucy, the Cordial-"

The younger shrugged.

"In my saddle bag-"

Instantaneously, both Peter and Susan responded.

"Go get it."

Nodding and picking up her skirts, Lucy did as her siblings told her. The two who remained looked upon the girl whose eyes slid closed. Seeing the amount of flesh the rips showed, Susan whipped off her cloak and covered the girl's body for propriety's sake.

"Who is she?" Susan asked her brother, once she knew the girl slept soundly in the chair.

A growl grew in the back of Peter's throat. His fist clenched at the memory of Edmund's words.

"Edmund found her at the Archenland border. He said he brought her back to me as a- For a-"

Susan's eyes turned to his, her mouth opened in shock. Without Peter even having to say the word, she knew the tradition that Edmund thought of.

"He thought that-?" She asked, trying to confirm her brother's idea in confusion.

Peter nodded simply, his anxiety at Lucy's slow return growing with each passing second. Susan felt fire burn through her veins, though somehow she didn't feel shocked at the news. Edmund never particularly thought before acting.

"Well, are you going to- to- to-" she stammered, blushing and looking away at the thought of what the ancient tradition called for.

Again, Peter just gave her a look and she knew the answer. Breathing a sigh of relief, she patted her brother's hand.

"I knew you wouldn't."

He chuckled wryly.

"You didn't look so sure a moment ago."

She smiled at him and looked down at the girl.

"I think your brother and I will have a conversation later about this."

Peter looked at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"_My_ brother? Isn't he your brother too?"

Susan looked away from the girl and looked at the Magnificent High King.

"Not when he does things like this."

The two shared a laugh at the Just king's expense. After a moment, their laughter subsided and their gaze shifted to the girl.

"So, what will we do with her?"

Peter looked upon her face and sighed. Words poured from his mouth before he even thought of them.

"We'll keep her here."

Shock and confusion registered on her features.

"I was thinking we could send her back with a nice basket of fruit or something. Compensation. But, keep her here-?" Susan said.

Peter felt something inside him rebel at the idea of not having her near him- at sending her home with nothing more than a bundle of food.

"I don't know, Su. I just-"

He looked at the insignia on his ring: Aslan. Deep inside him, he knew this had something to do with him. Only Aslan could make something great come out of a mistake such as Edmund's.

"I just feel she needs to be here."

Knowing that his conviction would beat any logic she could offer.

"Alright," she said after a moment had passed between them.

A look of hope, unexplained and radiating hope, pass across his features.

"We can get her quarters set up when she heals," Susan said.

Peter smiled, happy to know that his sister understood. He opened his mouth to thank her, but just at that moment, in a flurry of panting and small, quick footfall, Lucy entered the room with her vial.

"Here," she said, motioning to her siblings for help.

Peter grasped Elina's hand and Susan tipped her head back. Opening the girl's jaw, Lucy poured her cordial into their guest's mouth. Spluttering, her eyes fluttered open as the potion went about its work. As she feebly coughed, her hand squeezed Peter's, and he felt an odd feeling bubble in his stomach. He smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"Elina?" he asked, looking down at her.

She ducked her gaze from him, ashamed that she surrendered her welfare to him- that he saw her so weak. Sensing the trepidation, Peter squeezed her hand. Confused, she looked up at him.

Her eyes locked with his, and a deep voice, commanding and gentle, loud yet soft, loving yet firm, resounded in the back of his heart. _This one, Peter. This is the one._

And though he grappled for an understanding of what it meant, Peter found none. But sure as he breathed, Aslan's voice spoke those words to him. And, as if his life depended on it, Peter spent almost every waking moment from that time on trying decipher its meaning.

* * *

**Ooooh... What does it all mean? Please read and review, my readers! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Narnians! Long time no see, huh? Well, I am back today with an update! :) Please review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?

She looked at their intertwined hands for a long moment before rubbing her head. Pushing herself up, she found her strength once more returned to her.

"Yes, your majesty."

A pause filled the room as she looked from the High King to the two Queens.

"Oh, Your majesties."

Dipping her head low in lieu of a curtsy, she showed her respect. Lucy and Susan curtsied in response. Ellie kept her head down, though, fearful at what lay ahead. She was now their property, a captive, and they could do with her as they like. Her stomach dropped to the floor at the thought.

"Oh, dear," Susan muttered under her breath, seeing that fear swimming in Ellie's eyes.

Lucy dropped down low and placed her hand on top of the captive's.

"It's alright," she said, smiling, "We're going to be friends."

Peter felt a flush of embarrassment flood through him.

"Lu-"

She looked up at him innocently.

"What? We are!" She defended.

He shook his head at her.

"Well, then it'll happen and you don't have to badger the girl about it," Susan said.

Lucy shrugged and looked at Ellie, beaming all the more.

"You're really going to like it here. We're arranging quarters for you right by mine and-"

Ellie looked up at the girl for the first time.

"What?"

Peter's eyes widened and jumped in.

"Ellie, we're asking for you to remain here until we have a better-" he searched for the words that would be the least offensive, "understanding of your situation."

She turned her wide eyes to him.

"So, I'm a prisoner," she said simply.

Peter cut in to defend himself.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say a prisoner," he began.

Susan, ever to his rescue, cut in.

"We just want to keep you here until we know that there is a place for you to go. We wouldn't want to bring you back to Calormen if it's unsafe to do so."

Ellie nodded as though she understood. She began to stand on her own two feet, only to find that her legs lacked the strength. Peter caught her just before she struck the floor.

"Thank you, Majesty," she said.

He smiled down at her.

"You don't have to call me that. I'm Peter," he paused for a moment, "Some call me Peter the Great."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Call him Peter."

Peter set Ellie on her feet and laced his arm around her waist, holding her steadily.

"Ellie, do please do wear this chemise," Susan said, "Your dress is badly ripped and-"

She blushed; Ellie decided to save her.

"Of course, your majesty."

Pulling her arms through the cover-all, Ellie wore the chemise as the Queen asked.

"Can we go now?" Peter asked his sister, exasperated.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, please, by all means. We should never inconvenience you, should we?" she asked sarcastically.

Peter allowed Ellie to wrap her arms around his and together they travelled with the other royals down the corridor.

"This is Cair Paravel," Lucy said, pointing out various features of the Castle to the newcomer.

The High King tuned his younger sister out as he looked down at the Carlormene girl in his arms. His breath caught in his throat each time he glanced down at her. To him, she was the closest to an angel as he could ever see. But, he stifled the feelings that threatened him and suddenly turned in the diplomat he was expected to be.

"This is your room," Lucy began.

She smiled over at the other girl.

"My quarters are just down the hall," she whispered, ecstatically.

Peter felt his heart fill up at his sister's joy. Susan always seemed too busy for the young girl, and having another female around must have been a new world of opportunity for the young Queen. Lucy swung the door open and ushered everyone in. Ellie's jaw dropped. It was a far way from the cell she had been imagining.

"I- I couldn't possibly stay here," she began, looking around the hall of a room.

The three Pevensies turned to look at her.

"What?" Lucy asked, completely confused.

Ellie looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"It's far too nice for me."

Susan gave a small, exasperated sound under her breath.

"Don't be silly. It's yours until you leave. C'mon, Lu, it's time for your lesson."

She turned on her heel to leave, Lucy close behind. But then she stopped and looked at Peter.

"Can I trust you to behave like a gentleman?" she asked, having seen full well the looks Peter gave the girl.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum," he said.

She smiled at the pair and left the room, Lucy following. The door closed with a resounding thud.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here," Peter said.

He nearly slapped himself. Could he have said anything more stupid? He thought not.

"I'm sure I will, Your Majesty. This is quite a change from what I am used to," she trailed off.

Peter jumped at the bit from her past.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Yes, Majesty."

He smiled down at her.

"I thought you promised you would call me Peter."

Ellie shook her head.

"I don't think I ever promised anything," she jested.

The pair laughed for a moment before Ellie remembered herself.

"Thank you for saving me."

Peter shrugged.

"That's what I do. I am the High King, after all."

Ellie felt a bitterness tug at her heart.

"So, it's the young King's job to put people in danger?" She asked.

She only realized how horrible it sounded after she said it.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry."

But she didn't realize that Peter was actually laughing.

"Yes, actually, Edmund does think that is his job sometimes," Peter responded.

Her heart was put at ease once more.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" he asked.

A blush crept over her face.

"You could let me go, Majesty."

Mortified that his arm was still wrapped around her waist, he jumped away.

"I am sorry, Ellie."

She waved him away.

"Quite alright, Majesty."

A knock came from the door.

"High King Peter," a voice called.

The door swung open and a Centaur bowed low over the threshold.

"Dinner is served."

Peter stuck his arm out once more.

"M'lady, may I escort you?" he asked, putting on a grand act.

She smiled and played along for the moment.

"Yes, please, Majesty."


End file.
